


2 A.M.

by SmolBiDonutGirl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBiDonutGirl/pseuds/SmolBiDonutGirl
Summary: Turns out, Husk and Angel have more in common than either of them expected.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	2 A.M.

_Another shit night at this shit hotel._ Husk thought to himself.

The feline demon popped off a cap to another beer which would just add to the endless collection of empty bottles behind the bar. He would have to make a note to clean that up at some point, before Niffty noticed. 

Husk is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the creaking of the front door to the hotel open. He snaps his head around to see Angel Dust creeping inside the hotel. 

“Someone’s out late,” Husk grunts. 

Angel’s head snaps towards the bar to see Husk still conscious at the bar. He was really hoping the drunkard would have knocked by now, be it at the bar or in his room. 

“What’s it to ya?” Angel snarks back, raising an eyebrow. The spider demon wasn’t in his usual striped suit, but rather a skimpy, tight black and grey corset and something that could barely pass as pink booty shorts. The outfit was topped off with black sunglasses and a pair of glittery silver knee high boots. 

The two demons sit in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Husk nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders, taking a larger than necessary swig of his beer. Angel trudges over to the bar, inviting himself to sit at one of the stools. He rests his chin in his hands attached to his upper set of arms, while his lower set of arms reaches for a butt and a lighter left on the counter of the bar. 

“... the girls say anything ‘bout me being out so late?” Angel asks, breaking the awkward silence. 

Husk shook his head, sliding a martini with a decorative olive over to the spider demon. He didn’t plan on bringing it up specifically, but the bruising on the side of his neck was pretty obvious. 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Husk answers. “Why would they care? Wasn’t it… work… related.” 

Angel anxiously takes the drink, taking a sip before taking a long drag of his cigarette. He nods in acknowledgement to Husk, indicating he was in fact at “work”. 

“Not exactly like they understand my “career”,” Angel sulks, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Last thing I need right now is Vags wringing me out for this shit.” 

“Yeah,” Husk grunts, taking another swig from his bottle. “Taking your clothes off while swinging on a pole seems pretty complicated.”

“Hey! Pole dancing takes skill, man! Not just any bozo can do it! And you’re lookin’ at Hell’s best pole dancing porn star! Don’t forget it, bud.”

Angel’s eyes darted from his drink to Husk, back to his drink. He lifts his glass, taking a few large gulps compared to his delicate sips earlier before slamming the glass down rather harshly. 

Husk raises his eyebrows at Angel’s defensive reaction, still not impressed. Instead of commenting further, he simply continues to drink from his bottle while giving Angel the same unamused stare. 

Angel lets out an exasperated sigh before flicking the ash of his cigarette into the ashtray. He lowers his head, glancing down at the bar once more. 

“Not like I wanna be stuck doing this shit for that stuck up asshole for the rest of my shitty existence...” 

“... Then why don’t you just quit?” Husk asks, setting his bottle down. It was already over half way empty at this point. “It’s just a job.” 

Angel Dust scoffs, practically falling backwards out of his seat. He grips onto the counter with his lower arms, now beginning to laugh as he takes his free upper hand to grip onto his hair. 

“That’s-hahaha-that’s a good one! Hahaha!” Angel laughs. The spider demon wipes a fake tear from his eye before taking a small drag from his cigarette in order to relax himself a bit. “You obviously don’t understand what it’s like working for a pimp.” 

“Nope,” Husk answers bluntly. “Never really cared enough to think about it.” As he wraps up his sentence, the cat demon lifts his bottle, downing the rest of the liquor inside the bottle. 

“Well, it’s awful, in case you were wondering.” Angel snaps. 

“I wasn’t.”

“If I ain’t on stage rippin’ my damn clothes off or recording in a studio for all of Hell to see, then I’m in a shit motel waiting for the next loser to pay enough to fuck me any way _they_ want. Not even how I want!” Angel takes a quick break from his rant, allowing himself to take a final drag of his cigarette, finishing it off and flicking it into the ashtray. “Oh ho, and don’t even get me started on the moth-man himself…” 

As Angel continued on his rant, the cat demon had opened up another bottle of booze, gulping it down. He was going to need it in order to get through this night. He didn’t exactly sign up to be this guy’s therapist for the night. 

“Whatever Val wants… Val gets. No matter the fuckin’ price. That’s all I’m gonna say ‘bout that…” 

“Yeah…” Husk grunts. “I actually do get that.” 

An ominous static is heard followed by the sound of clicking heels right before Husk makes his comment, causing the cat demon to groan before shoving his booze back to his lips. 

“Huh?” Angel tilts his head in confusion at Husk’s comment, not quite understanding how Husk could possibly relate to his situation with Valentino. Before he can comment however, the Radio Demon makes his presence more well known by approaching the bar, causing an increase in the sound of his static. 

“Good evening my good gentleman!” Alastor greets. “And Angel.” His smile is wide and menacing, per usual. 

“Ayyye,” Angel greets, lowering his sunglasses slightly to smirk at the deer demon. “I didn’t think you’d be up at this hour, Smiles. Were ya waitin’ up for me?” 

“Fuck off, already.” Husk grumbles. Although it didn’t seem it, Husk definitely noticed the shift in Angel. He went from feeling gloomy and bitter to his usual flirtatious persona the second he noticed Alastor approaching. 

“My Husker,” Alastor exclaims, blatantly ignoring Angel Dust’s comment and existence. “Is that any way to speak to your dear friend?” 

“Who the fuck said we were friends?” Husk grunts, moreso to himself.   
  
“Friends, associates, one and the same!” Alastor chimes, now summoning his mic. “Now, I do have a bit of a small favor to ask of you.” 

“Oh boy,” Husk says sarcastically. “Can’t wait.” 

Angel sat silently, his eyes darting back and forth between the two demons conversing. His expression became more bored each time one of them spoke. The spider demon rests his chin in the palm of one of his hands, eventually grabbing his martini glass with his free hand and downing the remainder of his liquor. 

“Love your enthusiasm, like always!” Alastor cheers, raising his mic in the air, poofing it away in a mere matter of seconds. 

Husk doesn’t bother to answer the deer demon, but rather keeps his bottle pressed against his lips as he stares at Alastor, his face emotionally blank. 

“Anyways,” Alastor continues. “There’s a package that needs to be picked up at a shop down the street from here. If you could be a doll and grab it before day break, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Husk practically spits out his drink, causing Angel to duck his head down, frowning towards Husk as he fixes his hair and readjusts his chest fluff sticking out from his corset. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Husk growls out. “It’s two in the fuckin’ morning and you expect me to leave and pick up some sketchy ass package? Fuck no!” 

“Two thirty a.m., actually.” Alastor corrects casually, now leaning against the bar and inspecting a gloved hand.

“Go get it your fucking self, prick!” Husk spits out, his glare towards the overlord deepening. 

“Hm, you see,” Alastor starts. “I would, however I already stated I would be sending an associate with your description to pick it up for me. After all, I have much better things to be doing than picking up packages in the dead of night! Ahahahahaha!” 

“You’re a piece of shit.” 

“I knew I could count on you!” 

Without further commentary, Alastor turns on his heels as he snaps his fingers, back now facing the bar. 

“Enjoy, boys.” 

Angel watches Alastor trot away as Husk slams his face against the counter of the bar. When Angel turns his attention back over to husk, he notices a large bottle of whisky between them that wasn’t there previously. 

“Aw, sweet!” Angel cheers, grabbing the bottle to open. “Grab me a glass, sweets!” 

“Don’t call me that.” Husk grunts into the counter. The cat demon slowly sits back up, grabbing two short glasses from the counter while scooping a few ice cubes into each glass. “And don’t get too used to this. All his shit comes with a fucking price.” 

“Like what?” Angel snarks, pouring himself some of the liquor. “Picking up a stupid package once in a while? That’s nothin’!”

“Or having your whole life uplifted to work at a stupid fuckin’ hotel for fuck knows how long…” 

Husk snatches the bottle of liquor out of Angel’s hand, now pouring his own drink. He downs the drink in one gulp, quickly pouring another one. Angel watches Husk’s process, an unusual form of concern placed on his face. 

“You may be bound by a stupid contract, but I’m bound by an eternal deal.” 

“Yeah…,” Angel says, cradling his drink. “Both kinda suck a lot. Don’t they.” 

Husk nods his head, raising his glass to Angel. A small smile creeps up on the spider demon’s face as he raises his glass to make cheers with Husk. Both demon’s chug their liquor at the same time. It seemed as though they understood each other more than either of them were expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! I plan to make this into two or three parts, so keep an eye out for updates! Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
